


Thoughts on Goldfish

by Slashify



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Empty Hearse Spoilers, M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashify/pseuds/Slashify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In many ways, Greg Lestrade is Mycroft Holmes' goldfish. Mild Empty Hearse Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts on Goldfish

1\. Goldfish have short memories.  
Greg knew, of course, that Sherlock was more than likely still alive. Mycroft never said explicitly, but it was implied that the younger Holmes had somehow survived. Greg hadn't seen the body himself, but he had mourned at the funeral. He knew that Mycroft could not disclose all the details. He knew that if Sherlock had survived he probably wouldn't tell Greg. Still, when Sherlock showed up in that parking garage, Greg on the verge of lighting his emergency fag, all of those facts flew out of his mind. He held Sherlock tight, for the moment only remembering that this man might as well be his little brother, and he missed him more than he thought possible.  
2\. Goldfish are messy creatures.  
In Mycroft's house, everything has it's place. Greg replaces the loo roll so that it hangs under, rather than over. Greg puts cow's milk on the top shelf of the fridge, where Mycroft is used to seeing his almond milk. Greg balls up underwear instead of folding it. Greg does not seem to know what an iron is. When Greg goes away for a week for a case, Mycroft takes three passes at the loo roll before realizing that it is hanging over instead of under. Mycroft wrinkles his freckled nose at the cow's milk he usually sneaks instead of his almond milk. It has gone sour. Mycroft folds the pants that Greg has left behind, placing them on the left side of the top drawer in his wardrobe. He irons Greg's cheap dress shirts that haven't left with him, hanging them in the wardrobe as well. When Greg gets home he wraps Mycroft up in his arms and tells him he didn't have to go to the trouble. Mycroft's smirk is hidden in Greg's silver hair.  
3\. Goldfish don't need much space.  
Mycroft has granted Greg the use of the entire left side of the wardrobe. Greg sleeps on the left side of the bed. Greg has a shelf in Mycroft's fridge for his non-diet food. Mycroft has occasionally grabbed one of Greg's cheap ties on hurried mornings. Greg pretends not to notice when his section of the fridge empties much faster than Mycroft's. They both love the mornings they wake up on Mycroft's side of the bed, arms and legs so enmeshed that it's difficult to tell which limb belongs to which man.  
4\. Goldfish don't need much care or attention.  
Mycroft knows the signs. Greg will layer his clothing, or have more than one pint at dinner, or make a change like when he cut his hair. Greg likes to think he's low-maintenance, but Mycroft is happy to put in more effort than usual in his and Greg's relationship. Mycroft is not affectionate. Mycroft and Greg cuddle on the chaise lounge in Mycroft's study while they read. Mycroft does not enjoy watching sports. Greg is possibly the only person in the world who knows how loudly Mycroft cheers for whichever team Greg does. Mycroft is one of the only people who knows that Greg enjoys hockey. Mycroft researched (spied) for five months to figure out Greg's favorite book. Greg Lestrade and Sherlock Holmes are the only two people in the world who have heard Mycroft Holmes say 'I love you.'

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these goldfish 'facts' are actually myths. Goldfish need more space than the typical goldfish bowl. Many goldfish, if given the space, would grow a foot or more. Giving them less space shortens their lifespan. They are messy partly because of the way their digestive systems have evolved. Because of this, goldfish should be kept with a filter. Goldfish are considered invasive species in Oregon, where I live. Please don't ever release your pet fish into the wild. There are other alternatives to releasing them or flushing them. Most local fish stores will take in unwanted fish. Please research fish species before putting them in your aquarium.


End file.
